


A Bird in the Hand

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fisting, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Pet Names, fisting sling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Tony is in a sling for Rhodey to play with him.





	A Bird in the Hand

"Come on, sugarbear," Tony said, but it didn't carry a whole lot of weight with him naked and strapped down in the sling.

"You'll take what I give you when I give it to you," Rhodey said with a grin as he slowly slid two fingers in and out slowly. There was no question that Tony could take more, easily, but half the fun of tying the man up was the fact that there wasn't anything he could do to rush Rhodey. Rhodey could go as fast or as slow as he felt like.

And right now he felt like going really fucking slow, after Tony had been a brat all afternoon.

"Honeybee, you know you can do more than that." Tony's voice was a whine, and he squirmed in the bonds holding him tightly.

Rhodey stopped moving his fingers, rubbing the tips over Tony's prostate, making him groan. "You know the rules, Tones," he said. "When you asked to be in the sling, you put me in charge."

"Yeah, but next time it'll be you and I'll get even." Tony was clearly trying to sound threatening, but Rhodey had known him since he was fourteen.

"Right," he said. "Like the next time you have me tied up you'll be thinking of anything with your big head."

"I can," Tony said. "I _will_." 

Rhodey doubted that seriously, but at the same time, he'd been fingering Tony with just two fingers for a while. TIme to change it up. So he pulled out all the way and then slid back in with three. Tony groaned again, but there was a note of relief to it. "Thank you," he said, his voice breathy. "Oh, god, Rhodey - you feel so good."

"You look good like this, Tony," Rhodey said, keeping his voice low. "So open to the experience, nothing held back."

"Never from you," Tony said, lifting his head and making eye contact. "Never again."

Well, that needed a reward. "Good," Rhodey said, slipping his fingers out of Tony's ass. Tony opened his mouth to complain, only to have it hang open as Rhodey applied more lube to his gloved hand. Carefully positioning his fingers, he slid four of them in slowly enough to give Tony a chance to adjust, fast enough to satisfy even Tony's most greedy impulses.

"Oh, god," Tony whimpered. His hips flexed in the sling, his cock bouncing against his stomach. It was arching high and hard, precome dripping from the head and making a puddle on his belly. Rhodey ran the dry fingers of his unoccupied hand down the length of Tony's cock, watching as it lifted into the touch.

"You're gorgeous like this," Rhodey said seriously, knowing that he was giving Tony ammunition that he could use at a later date, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was the tight clench of Tony's ass around his fingers, the way that the slightest movement of his hand made Tony cry out.

"Christ," Tony said, lifting his head again. "You can't just _say_ things like that or I'll go off before we even get to the main event."

Rhodey slid his free hand down and cinched around the base of Tony's cock, causing him to groan. "Now, now, none of that, Tones," he scolded gently. "You asked for this. If you want to stop it, you know what you need to say."

Tony was shaking his head before Rhodey even finished speaking. "No, I don't want to stop, sugar plum," he said. "But I can't - I don't know how much more I can take before it becomes too much."

"Aw, poor baby," Rhodey said, but he pushed his hand a little deeper, right up to his knuckles. Tony didn't say anything - he just sucked in a huge breath and let it out on a grunt. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, laughing gently.

For several minutes, he fucked Tony with his fingers as his hole slowly loosened around him, adding lube several times. By the time he was ready to move on, Tony's hole was dripping with slick.

Slowly, firmly, he started to push, gradually pushing the palm of his hand inside Tony. Tony whimpered and twitched, but it was obvious that it was all good for him. He tucked his thumb up against Tony's perineum, and said, "That's it, Tony. You've got most of my hand. Good?"

"Oh, my god, Rhodey. So good." Tony's voice was breathy and Rhodey could barely hear him. 

"One thing left," Rhodey said. "Do you still want it?"

"Don't I always?" 

Rhodey chuckled again. That was true enough - Tony was always chasing _more_ and _better_ and _intense_ , and fisting him was the one thing Rhodey had found that seemed to tick all of Tony's buttons there. It wasn't something that could happen frequently - Tony didn't have a whole afternoon off often, and Rhodey was in town even less often - but when it all came together, it was the perfect thing for taking Tony out of his head.

Slowly, he pulled his hand out, refolding it to tuck his thumb in his palm. "Take a deep breath," he said.

"How many times have we done this?" Tony said, rolling his eyes. "I know how to do this."

"And yet I have to remind you every time," Rhodey said, with his own eye roll. "Deep breath. I can stand here all day, you know."

Tony stuck out his tongue, but then obediently pulled in a deep breath. As he let it out, Rhodey started to slide his hand in, getting up to his knuckles in one push. Tony didn't have to be told a second time, and as he let that breath out, Rhodey applied a little more pressure, until his knuckles pushed through the tight ring of Tony's ass and his hand was swallowed up to the wrist.

Whimpering, Tony fidgeted in his bonds as Rhodey waited for the tight clench around his hand to relax. It happened, in slow increments, and as Rhodey became able to move slowly, he refolded his hand into a loose fist and twisting his hand so that his knuckled would be rubbing against Tony's prostate with every movement, every one of Tony's breaths.

He slowly, gently, thrusted with his arm, pushing a little deeper each time, until he was buried in Tony's ass up to his forearm. "You ready, Tony?" he asked.

"Born ready, lambie-pie," Tony said, and with that, Rhodey let go of the tight grip he'd had on Tony's cock, even as the hand he had up Tony's ass started to move faster.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. Five minutes till two. "Let me see it, then," Rhodey said. He let his free hand drift down and adjust his own cock in his pants, mentally reassuring it that it wouldn't get forgotten.

Returning to his attention to Tony, he focused on fucking Tony with his fist, slow and steady, carefully maintaining the rhythm. Within two minutes, Tony was panting like he was running a race. Within four he was crying out. And just as they hit minute six, his cock started jumping as he shot come all over his own chest and stomach. "That's it," Rhodey said, slowing the motion of his arm but not stopping; not until Tony had stopped coming and his cock had started to deflate.

Then carefully, slowly, he pulled his hand out of Tony's ass. Tony was so relaxed and fucked out that he barely winced as Rhodey's hand slid through the ring of muscle, and when Rhodey looked down, he could see how fucked out and open Tony's hole was. It was twitching as it was trying in vain to tighten up, but there was no way that was going to happen right away.

Stripping the glove off his hand, Rhodey practically ripped out the fly of his pants trying to get his cock out. He was so hard that the barest touch to the head of his cock almost - _almost_ \- tipped over to pain, and he carefully started to stroke. 

It didn't take much, maybe a half dozen strokes at most, before he was coming hard enough to stagger, his come painting the edges of Tony's hole white. Tony barely reacted, but that didn't surprise Rhodey - one glance at Tony's face confirmed that he was completely fucked out.

Somehow he managed to refasten his pants and then carefully undo the straps holding Tony down, even though his knees felt like they were about to give out on him at any moment. Tony didn't seem to realize that he was free, though, until Rhodey poked him in the ribs. "Come on, Tones - I can't lift you."

"'m good where I am," Tony mumbled.

"You say that now," Rhodey said. "But in an hour, you're going to be too stiff to get up, so up with you."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Tony said, but he struggled to sit up, hissing as he put weight on his ass. It took some doing, but working together, they managed to get him out of the sling and on his feet, and then over to the couch to one side of the play room. Rhodey had just enough presence of mind to direct them to the towel already spread out for Tony to sit on before they both collapsed.

Rhodey leaned against the back of the couch and said, "You good, Tones?"

"I'm good, sweetpea," Tony said. "You have got to visit more often."

"If I did, I'm not sure which of us it would kill first," Rhodey said. "But I'm pretty sure that there would be death involved."

Tony chuckled, and then slowly, gradually, tipped over until he was leaning against Rhodey's shoulder. It was comfortable, so Rhodey didn't say anything, letting them both relax in the afterglow.


End file.
